Falling
by DaeikoSou
Summary: [Genderbend] Para esas criaturas sobrenaturales e inmortales, conocidas como vampiros, tantos sentimientos encontrados era demasiado. Pero ahora que habían llegado hasta ese punto, no había como parar. [Serie de Drabbles]
1. Celos

**Advertencias:** Genderbend (FemAyato), capítulos independientes.

 **Número de letras:** 505.

 **Pareja:** Rukato; Ruki x FemAyato.

 **Temporalidad:** En este capítulo son novios.

* * *

 **I.**

 **Celos.**

 _Los celos son una mezcla explosiva de amor, odio, avaricia y orgullo._

 _Alphonse Karr_

* * *

No podía soportar seguir viendo aquélla escena que perturbaba todos sus sentidos, sentía la sangre hirviendo de la ira, ver a **esa** mujer con **su** novio la volvía loca, Ayato no lo soportaba, quería ir y evitar que siguiera hablándole, mordió su labio fuerte, se supone Ruki iría con ella a pasar un momento juntos en el receso, ¡pero esa mujer había aparecido a molestar!

Cuando por fin se había despedido de la insoportable mujer el pelinegro se acercó a Ayato, su novia quien tenía una gran cara de molesta.

—¿Por qué estabas con esa mujer? — Le interrogó y justo cuando Ruki le iba a responder ella volvió a hablar — ¡¿Es por qué tiene más pechos que yo?! — Ayato se había enojado más de la cuenta, Ruki por su parte rio por el comentario hecho por su novia — ¡¿Por qué te ríes?! ¡Es cierto, no me quieres porque no tengo grandes pechos como ésa mujer! — En ese momento fue callada por un beso, uno que intentó no corresponder pero terminó por ceder, a veces lo odiaba porque la hacía perder el control de la situación, pero lo quería por ése sentimiento que nadie le había hecho hacer sentir en todos esos años de vida que había tenido.

Cuando se separaron Ruki aún tenía su mano sosteniendo su mentón y a poca distancia de Ayato, ella estaba sonrojada y algo enojada, no quería detener ese beso — Tu labio sangraba, te mordiste muy fuerte — En ese momento, Ayato recordó que estaba enojada.

—¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si me dejas por otra mujer con más busto — Le dijo desviando su mirada mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

—El profesor la hizo formar grupo conmigo, ella sólo se acercó para aclarar ciertos puntos — Explicó mientras se alejaba un poco, eso a Ayato no le había gustado, pero no lo admitiría.

—Parecías muy entusiasmado hablando con ella — Le dijo aun molesta — Seguro le viste los pechos.

—¿Y qué sucede si lo hice?

—Ah, entonces si le viste los… — En ese momento fue callada nuevamente por un beso, Ayato intentaba separarlo dándole fuertes golpes en el pecho; nuevamente termino cediendo ante él, a veces simplemente quería matarlo, pero terminaba siendo derrotada por él y con algo tan simple como un beso — Eres un idiota — Le dijo después de separarse de sus labios.

—Un idiota a quien sólo le gustan tus pechos — Ayato se sonrojó, observó la sonrisa vacilante de su novio y sin pensarlo lo aló de la camisa hacia ella y se acercó a su cuello dejando una marca de chupón allí.

— Ésa mujer ahora verá que eres de **mi** propiedad — Remarcó con autoridad.

Ruki sonrió, no podía cambiar a la egoísta e infantil de su novia, no es que no "pudiera" es que no quería hacerlo. Aunque ella no lo notara, él terminaba cediendo en sus niñerías. Como el hecho de entrar al salón con aquélla marca. Debía admitir, que le gustaba ver a Ayato celosa.

* * *

¡Lo hice! Por fin pude hacer lo que había planeado hace mucho xD Esta sección será solamente para Drabbles, habrá mucho genderbend, parejas salteadas, con modalidades de tiempo muy distintas :P, espero les haya gustado este primer Drabble; acepto críticas,preguntas, comentarios bonitos, galletas, etc ~ sólo que con respeto.

¡Nos leemos luego!


	2. Secretamente

**Advertencias: Genderbend y capítulos independientes.**

 **Número de letras: 282**

 **Pareja: KanaSuba (Kanato x FemSubaru)**

* * *

 **II.**

 **Secretamente.**

 _La melancolía es la felicidad de estar triste._

 _Victor Hugo_

* * *

Ella, silenciosa y tranquila, se encontraba sentada en una de las habitaciones más cercanas al balcón, con la ventana abierta y las luces apagadas; el día nublado hacía que la habitación luciera más oscura, pero eso realmente no le importaba. Ella sólo esperaba que nadie supiera que estaba allí y mucho menos **porqué** estaba allí.

 _Are you going to Scarborough Fair?_ _  
_ _Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme_ _  
_ _Remember me to one who lives there_ _  
_ _He once was a true love of mine_

Cierra sus ojos y siente paz. La voz de su hermano era tranquila y delicada; la única razón de Subaru estar en esa habitación era escuchar a Kanato cantar. Obviamente, sin ser descubierta.

Porque jamás admitiría su mayor secreto, lo mucho que le gusta como Kanato canta.

 _Tell him to make me a cambric shirt_ _  
_ _Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme_ _  
_ _Without no seams nor needle work_ _  
_ _Then he'll be a true love of mine_

Él seguía al pie de la letra aquélla canción mientras yacía sentado sobre el balcón, a Kanato le gustaba cantar en la tranquilidad, los días nublados o lluviosos, las noches oscuras.

Y en secreto, le gustaba que Subaru lo oyera.

Porque hace tiempo, se había dado cuenta de que no estaba solo con Teddy.

 _Have him wash it in yonder dry well_ _  
_ _Parsley, sage, rosemary and thyme_ _  
_ _Where ne'er a drop of water e'er fell_ _  
_ _And then he'll be a true love of mine_

La melancolía se sentía en la voz de Kanato, en los recuerdos de Subaru. Pero al menos, en ese momento no se sentían del todo solos y eso era algo reconfortante.

* * *

 **Este capítulo ha salid corto, pero me gustó bastante y espero a ustedes también! Espero actualizar pronto, nos leemos luego!**


	3. Ansiedad

**Número de letras: 369.**

 **Pareja: Shu x FemReiji.**

* * *

 **III.**

 **Ansiedad.**

 _El amor y el odio no son ciegos, sino que están cegados por el fuego que llevan dentro._

 _Friedrich Nietzsche_

* * *

¿Cómo alguien podía vivir en el mismo techo con la persona que más odiaba? Era la pregunta que siempre estaba presente en Reiji. Ciertamente, desde la niñez siempre estuvo esa especie de envidia hacia su hermano mayor, Shu. Después de tanto tiempo sólo supo aprender a odiarlo, tanto como para hacerlo sufrir quemando la aldea de su mejor amigo en la niñez.

Por esa razón ella sintió una gran satisfacción al saber que su padre, Karl Heinz; castigaría a Shu con llevarlo al polo norte por haber repetido un año, ¿qué tipo de sufrimiento llevaría a cabo? Lástima que no podía estar allí para presenciarlo.

Espera, ¿estaba pensando en estar junto a él? Reiji frunció el ceño enojada, por supuesto que no lo hacía, estas serían unas vacaciones de dejar de ver al vago de la familia. Estaría tranquila, sólo ocupándose de que sus demás hermanos no destruyan la mansión.

Entonces, ¿por qué sentía tanta ansiedad? Como si faltara algo, extrañara algo.

Y no, no podía ser ese bueno para nada.

En definitiva Reiji debía de distraer su mente, cocinar, esa era la mejor opción. Siempre cocinar la hacía sentir feliz, uno de sus hobbies más apasionados—además de coleccionar tazas de té—. Sonreía complacida hasta que se dio cuenta que al terminar, había preparado bistec.

No podía creer, que inconscientemente preparara la comida favorita de Shu.

Una semana antes de comenzar las clases, Shu había regresado de su exilio, nuevamente pudo ver su rostro, lleno de desgano de vivir.

—Veo que no moriste — Le dijo Reiji con cierto aire de superioridad.

—Una lástima, ¿no? — Le respondió para luego pasarle de largo, Reiji lo miró con mala cara mientras se iba, no logrando ver la sonrisa que cargaba Shu en su rostro, porque nuevamente había logrado dejarla sin palabras.

Aunque el ser a quien más odiara regresara, Reiji no podía evitar sentirse más tranquila—aunque ella misma negara aceptarlo—.

—Idiota — Murmuró la pelinegro mientras se iba directo a la cocina, para quitarse el estrés, además de que ese día era la cena especial del mes.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Tanto tiempo... de verdad no he podido escribir porque me he quedado sin laptop por unos cuantos días xD espero poder actualizar más seguido :3 ¿les gustó este drabble? Espero que si, nos leemos en el siguiente x3**


	4. Desagrado

**Advertencias: Lenguaje algo grosero, con una que otra influencia o leve señalamiento de incesto.**

 **Número de letras: 371.**

 **Pareja: Ruki x FemAyato, leve, pero muy leve LaitoxFemAyato y RukixFemKou.**

* * *

 **IV.**

 **Desagrado.**

 _La desconfianza es madre de la seguridad._

 _Aristófanes._

* * *

A Ruki le desagrada Laito.

No por ser un pervertido, extraño, con tendencias a ser Bisexual, sino que al momento de acercarse _mucho_ a Ayato, era de una manera muy diferente.

Era como si, Ruki sintiera que era capaz de hacer incesto con su propia "hermanita"; y algo como eso lo volvía loco, por ende cuando el mayor de los trillizos hacía aparición, ya sea por cualquier razón, le desagradaba.

Si Ruki se enterase que Laito alguna vez tuvo un _amorío_ con su propia madre, en definitiva se llevaría a Ayato lejos de ése tipo.

—Mi hermanita ahora que tiene novio ya no pasa tiempo conmigo — Empezó Laito a decir mientras hacía una especie de _puchero_ — Extraño molestar a Bitch-chan junto a ti nfufu~

Ése tipo tenía un extraño sentido del humor.

—Cállate idiota, regresa de donde viniste o vete con alguna puta que encuentres — Le respondió Ayato altaneramente, Ruki en definitiva amaba cuando lo rechazaba de tal manera.

—Ahh, siempre hiriéndome — Dramatizó mientras se burlaba de la situación, a Ruki le desesperaba el tono de voz de ése tipo — Pero te haré caso, sólo por esta vez los dejaré tranquilos — Dijo con una sonrisa para luego irse.

Por fin, pensaron ambos, ciertamente Ayato había llevado una buena relación junto a Laito tiempo atrás, cuando molestaban a sus presas juntos. Pero después de empezar su relación con Ruki, se alejó mucho de su hermano.

—¡Ruki-kun! ¡Ayato-chan! — Escucharon la voz de Kou acercarse por lo que prestaron atención a lo que quería decirles, de todos sus cuñados, Kou era quien menos le agradaba a Ayato — ¿Han visto a Laito-kun~? — Preguntó la rubia de larga cabellera.

—Se acaba de ir por ésa dirección — Dijo Ayato automáticamente mientras señalaba — Apúrate y síguelo, doble personalidad.

La rubia agradeció y fue en su búsqueda, no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla a Ruki con la finalidad de molestar a Ayato.

—¿Por qué te dejas besar por ella? — Le replicó Ayato de manera enojada, haciendo que Kou lograra su cometido.

—Por la misma razón por la que dejas que _ese_ se acerque tanto a ti.

Ambos se celaban de sus propios cuñados ¿Quién lo diría?

* * *

 **¡Hola! Éste se me ocurrió de la nada y debía aprovechar la inspiración xD me parece gracioso que se celen de sus propios cuñados jajaja, espero les haya gustado, nos leemos en el siguiente ;3**


	5. Observar

**Número de palabras: 265.**

 **Pareja: Kanato x FemAzusa.**

* * *

 **V.**

 **Observar.**

 _Nada levanta tanto al hombre por encima de las mezquindades de la vida como admirar, sea lo que sea o a quienquiera que sea._

 _Thomas Carlyle._

* * *

 _Él_ se encontraba en el salón de clases, solo, como siempre estaba en las horas del descanso, bueno… no completamente _solo_ , se encontraba con su gran amigo—quizá el único—, su osito Teddy, observó cómo reía, quizá tenía una conversación graciosa con su peluche, no lo sabía, pero algo dentro de ella quería entenderlo.

Azusa lo observaba, desde la puerta entre abierta, ella era tímida, por lo que no se atrevía a entrar y hablarle, ella sólo se conformaba con _observar_ , cada detalle, cada cambio extraño e impredecible que Kanato tenía de su personalidad.

—Sé que estás allí, tu asqueroso olor llega hasta aquí — Escuchó la perturbadora voz de Kanato, ¡la había descubierto! — Deberías irte, a Teddy le molestas — Le dijo con enojo, mientras ella abría la puerta por completo, mostrándose muy nerviosa.

—¿Eso quiere decir… que a usted no le molesto? — Preguntó con su baja y lenta voz.

—Yo nunca dije eso — Mencionó con burla — ¿Qué tan estúpida puedes ser? — Cuestionó.

" _Pero tampoco ha dicho lo contrario"_ , fue lo que pensó Azusa.

Y si, en definitiva Azusa podía ser muy estúpida, gustar cuando Kanato empezaba con su actitud violenta, le hacía daño, a ella no le molestaba. Él lloraba, se enfurecía más, pero luego disfrutaba de hacerle daño, mientras ella lo recibía encantada.

Kanato la asqueaba, Azusa lo admiraba. Kanato estaba retorcido, pero Azusa lo estaba aún más por gustar de un tipo como él.

* * *

 **¡Hola! ¿cómo están? Jeje no pensé que se me ocurriría esta pareja, ¡pero aquí lo tienen! Siento que me gustó mucho xD Y espero a ustedes también les haya gustado ;3 sin más que decir, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!**


	6. Black Heart

**Advertencias: Un poco (muy poco) Lemon, pequeña mención de pareja Yuri (mujerxmujer), temas M.**

 **Número de palabras: 315.**

 **Pareja: Laito x FemKou, y un poco de mención a FemKou y FemSubaru.**

* * *

 **VI.**

 **Black Heart.**

 _El amor crea tensiones, el sexo las relaja._

* * *

Lo empujó hacia la cama y siguió besándolo, poco fue el tiempo que duró cuando él volvió a tener el control de la situación. Laito acariciaba cada parte del cuerpo de Kou, mientras ella revolvía su cabello y emitía sonidos de placer.

Desde hace tiempo atrás, estos dos habían empezado a tener encuentros más frecuentes, su relación no era seria, no era nada más que lujuria, las ganas de pasar un buen rato, sin la palabra _amor_ en el camino.

Laito lo admite, desde que vio a la rubia siempre sintió ése tipo de atracción lujurioso, ¿qué podría decir? El cuerpo de la chica es excelente, y ahora que la probaba, era buena en la cama.

Físico, no era nada más que una relación física. No había sentimientos en medio.

Después de la acción, era normal en ellos tener conversaciones.

—¿Entonces mi hermana te sigue esquivando? —Preguntó Laito por mera curiosidad, no era como si le importara realmente.

—Sí, quizá no debí besarla —Admitió con cierto aire sarcástico, mientras reía un poco—Subaru-chan puede llegar a ser tan fría —Dijo con una voz melosa mientras se acercaba al pecho de Laito y con su dedo marcaba círculos en la parte de su corazón—. Debería ser más como tú, disfrutar el momento —Bromeó.

—Para la manera en la que quieres a Subaru-chan, no creo que sea lo más adecuado a ti —Manifestó provocando que la rubia lo mirara—. Después de todo te rompería el corazón en mil pedazos —Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a su oído—. Pero tranquila, yo no te romperé él corazón y siempre podemos seguir disfrutando el momento —Susurró provocando que Kou sonriera, la atrajo hacia él para dar por concluida la conversación y seguir en lo que verdaderamente hacen cada vez que se reúnen a solas.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Espero estén bien y les haya gustado éste Drabble ;3 ya quería escribir un poco de estos dos xD espero actualizar pronto *3* nos leemos luego!**


	7. Guardián

**Número de palabras: 419.**

 **Pareja: FemYuma x Azusa, simuladamente un poco de Azusa x Kanato.**

* * *

 **VII.**

 **Guardián.**

 _Al afecto se debe el noventa por ciento de toda felicidad sólida y duradera._

 _Clive Staples Lewis_ _._

* * *

Caminaba con pasos largos y seguros, buscando al perdido de su hermano. Yuma tenía la costumbre de estar pendiente de Azusa, después de todo sentía que era una persona de débil contextura y que cualquier persona podría meterse con él, le preocupaba que eso pasare. Por ésa razón la chica sobreprotegía a su hermano como si de su hijo se tratase.

Pero claro, ella no lo protegía de cualquier persona que intentase dañarlo, más que todo lo protegía de otros vampiros que se encontraban en el instituto, y de uno en especial, Kanato.

La sangre le hervía cada vez que encontraba a Azusa ser molestado, dañado física y moralmente por aquél ojeroso. Pero más le molestaba el hecho de que su querido hermano le gustase. No eran celos, era sobreprotección o por lo menos así ella misma lo definía.

En ese momento lo oyó, sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo en su búsqueda, cuando entró a uno de los pasillos más solitarios del instituto observó cómo Kanato golpeaba a Azusa, quien sabe que sería lo que le había molestado esta vez, eso no le importaba a Yuma.

—¡¿Quién te crees que eres, maldito?! —Yuma de un solo movimiento, tomó a Kanato por la camisa y lo hecho para atrás, teniendo los pies del pelimorado sobre el aire.

—Alguien con sangre pura de vampiro —Manifestó con frialdad—. ¡Y una gigantona como tú no va a impedir que le dé su merecido a éste patético ser! —Exclamó fuertemente, perdiendo más la paciencia, antes de poder dar su movimiento, Yuma se enfureció mucho más y lo lanzó contra la pared, lo más delicado que pudo para no romper la pared, y lo más fuerte que pudo para que recordara que con sus hermanos no se metía, menos con Azusa.

—Puedes pudrirte en tu pura sangre —Manifestó con su ceño fruncido—. Vamos, Azusa —Lo ayudó a levantarse, pero no quería que fuese tan lento, terminó por cargarlo como princesa y se lo llevó.

Era gracioso ver, como una chica tan alta protegía a un chico más bajo que ella.

Kanato los miró con desprecio, pero decidió dejarlo así por los momentos, Azusa al menos había obtenido algo de su merecido, ya que siempre terminaba por acosarlo—o por lo menos eso sentía—. Abrazó fuerte a su osito Teddy y se marchó de allí, pronto le daría su merecido también a Yuma.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Espero estén bien, éste Drabble se me ocurrió hoy mismo, espero les haya gustado, y muchas gracias Kwon Yu Ri por su review! me alegra que le esté gustando estos Drabbles :D, sin más que decir, nos leemos luego!**


	8. Beso

**Advertencias: Yuri.**

 **Pareja: FemSubaru x FemKou.**

 **Número de palabras: 341.**

* * *

 **VIII.**

 **Beso.**

 _La ira ofusca la mente, pero hace transparente el corazón._

 _Nicolás Tommaseo._

* * *

Escuchó los pasos saltarines de la rubia de quien huía, rápidamente Subaru emprendió veloz carrera para que ésa no la encontrara. Kou podía ser realmente molesta cuando se lo proponía, pero más que todo con ella; ¿acaso no podía ir a buscar a Laito quien gustoso le daría la atención que requería? ¿Por qué la vida tenía que joderla con una rubia molesta?

—¡Subaru-chan, no puedes escapar de mí~! —Manifestó de manera juguetona, ella tenía toda la atención de sus fans, tanto hombres como mujeres, podía tener a Laito, pero aun así la buscaba a ella.

—¡Deja de molestar, maldita! —Se decidió a desafiarla, porque ya no quería huir más, la había desesperado lo suficiente.

—Pensé que jugábamos al escondite —Dijo de forma inocente, mientras observaba a una Subaru saliendo de su _escondite._

En ese momento Subaru se teletransportó muy cerca de ella, tomándola de la camisa y de forma brusca la pegó contra la pared, mirándola con mucha molestia—. Deja de seguirme —Le dijo como advertencia.

Kou en vez de asustarse por la reacción violenta de Subaru, sonrió—. Eres tan linda, me encanta mirar tus ojos tan de cerca —Admitió provocando un leve sonrojo en Subaru, como detestaba ser tan penosa, la hacía lucir débil—desde su punto de vista—, Kou logró que ésta se distrajera, se acercó más a ella y la besó. Un simple roce juguetón, el cual no duró más de dos segundos, pero fue lo suficiente como para noquear a Subaru.

—¡¿C-cómo te atreves?! —Exclamó nerviosa, mucho más cuando escuchó la risa de Kou.

—Eres más linda de lo que esperaba —Motivó, Subaru rápidamente desapareció de allí, dejando a Kou sola.

A la rubia siempre le había atraído la albina, al principio sólo le gustaba molestarla, hacerla sonrojar, pero luego empezó a sentir que realmente quería más su atención de la necesaria, hacía cosas como esas porque sabía que nunca la aceptaría, Kou siempre sería una molestia para Subaru.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, esto es de lo que Kou habla con Laito en capítulos anteriores (Black Heart para ser exactos) Tenía días pensando en escribir éste jaja pero no se daba! Bueno, sin más que decir, nos leemos en la próxima!**


	9. Ira

**Número de palabras: 505.**

 **Pareja: Shu x FemReiji.**

* * *

 **IX.**

 **Ira.**

 _La ira es como el fuego; no se puede apagar sino al primer chispazo. Después es tarde._

 _Giovanni Papini_

Caminaba a pasos firmes y rápidos, intentando mantener la compostura, pero lo cierto era que se encontraba enojada, muy enojada con su hermano mayor, Shu. Gracias a su gran relajo, había faltado a varias clases, siendo el director quien llamó a Reiji, con la esperanza de que la segunda hermana arreglara la situación, y así evitar informarle todo a Karl, su padre.

—¡Shu! —Fue directo a su habitación, donde justamente se encontraba, muy cómodo dormido en su cama, éste la ignoró como solía hacer con todos— ¡Deja de ser tan holgazán! ¿Te das cuenta que he tenido que ser yo quien sostuviera una charla con el director para que no llamara a nuestro padre? —Al ver que el rubio seguía ignorándola, se mordió el labio, pensó que hubiera sido mejor idea llamar a su padre, y que éste se encargara del castigo, pero recordó muy bien la advertencia que le dijo cuándo Shu regresó de su castigo en el polo norte.

"Si alguno de los demás llegan a tener problemas de la escuela, todos pagaran con la misma moneda"

La sonrisa que mantenía ése hombre al decir que todos serían castigados, era del horror. No soportaba a ese hombre, pero podía odiarlo menos que a Shu.

Cuando decidió hablar de nuevo, el rubio interrumpió: —Que molesta, haces mucho ruido.

La cara de Reiji se había puesto roja como un tomate, por la gran insolencia de su hermano— ¡No vale la pena hablar contigo, eres sólo un bueno para nada! —Dio media vuelta con destino a irse, que su padre hiciera lo que quisiera, no podía sostener una conversación decente con el mayor.

Antes de poder irse, sintió como su brazo fue sostenido con suma fuerza, quizá si hubiera visto venir ese movimiento, lo hubiera esquivado, pero Shu era tan flojo que no podía esperarse realmente algún movimiento sospechoso, éste se había levantado rápidamente y la atrajo hacia él, logrando besarla.

Abrió sus ojos como platos, ¿por qué Shu la había besado? ¿era su nuevo truco para colmarle la paciencia? ¿acaso quería ser asesinado? La reacción de Reiji pudo ser la de una homicida, pero cuando Shu se distancio, ella no mostró ningún signo de molestia, más bien, estaba noqueada, con la mente en blanco, sus mejillas sonrojadas y un leve nerviosismo que jamás demostraría.

—Luces mejor de esa manera, callada.

Sintió la burla de su hermano mayor, al mencionar esas palabras regresó en sí, con una mezcla de emociones revoltosas, frunció el ceño— ¡Eres un desgraciado! —Logró articular con cierto nerviosismo, ese beso la había sorprendido de sobremanera, se largó de allí, no quería seguir estando cerca de la presencia de Shu.

El rubio sonrió levemente, su hermana podía llegar a ser a veces muy divertida al hacerla enojar, mucho más cuando pierde el control de la situación, cuando Shu demuestra que puede ser "el hermano mayor", aquél que sólo deja relucir cuando quiere.

* * *

 **¡Cuanto tiempo! De verdad es que me han ocupado demasiado, últimamente siento que no tengo tiempo ni para mí misma xD, aproveché que imaginé esta escena y escribí *3* espero les haya gustado!**


	10. Difícil decisión

**Número de palabras:** 246.

 **Pareja:** Yuma x FemKanato x Azusa.

* * *

 **X.**

 **Difícil decisión.**

 _Las mejores horas de Azusa eran compartidas con ellos dos._

* * *

—¡He dicho que te apartes de mí vista de una sola vez! —Replicó Kanato observando a Yuma enojada—, Teddy y yo queremos disfrutar del parque sin insectos como ustedes.

—¡¿A quién llamas insecto?! —Respondió Yuma aún más enojado, con su típica voz campesina—, por si no lo has notado, tú eres la enana aquí.

Otro usual día, las dos personas _más importantes,_ para Azusa discutían, ¿por qué negarlo? Yuma era el hermano a quien más quería, y Kanato… él era especial.

Aquéllos dos seguían discutiendo, mientras él los observaba con algo de gracia. Yuma levantó a la enana de Kanato y ésta empezó a patalear como toda una niña pequeña, mucho más porque Teddy se había caído.

—¿Ya no eres tan fuerte, verdad? —Preguntó con una voz victoriosa el titán.

—¡Suéltame, eres despreciable! —El elaborado peinado que Kanato se había tardado tanto en arreglar, había sido desorganizado por tanto movimiento brusco de parte de Yuma—, ¿Y tú qué miras? ¡Haz que éste imbécil me suelte! —Le ordenó a Azusa con rabia, y lágrimas en sus ojos púrpuras.

—Pero… parece que se divierten… —Articuló con su suave voz.

A veces pensaba, que celaba el tipo de conexión que tenían esos dos—aunque ellos lo negasen—, Azusa simplemente no podía alejar a las dos personas más importantes en su vida, porque ni él mismo podía escoger entre uno de los dos.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Espero estén bien :3 y les haya gustado éste Drabble tanto como a mí, estos tres pueden llegar a ser todo un show si los juntas jaja, bueno sin más que decir nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo :3**


	11. Orejas de gato

**Número de palabras: 698.**

 **Pareja: Subaru x FemKanato, leve Ayato x FemRuki.**

* * *

 **XI**

 **Orejas de gato.**

 _Para Subaru, era difícil evitar lo adorable que podía ser Kanato en ciertas ocasiones._

* * *

Para Subaru los eventos que hacían las instituciones eran molestos y aburridos, lastimosamente él tenía que asistir porque valía nota, y su hermana Reiji siempre le venía con sermones, y la verdad no deseaba tener problemas con su padre Karl.

Cada salón se encargaba de hacer un evento diferente, aunque él apenas y ayudaba con su presencia por media hora máximo, al menos hasta que el profesor observara su presencia, luego se escabullía a estar solo en un lugar muy tranquilo, sin tanto alboroto de alumnos que si disfrutaban de tal actividades.

En ese momento mientras pasaba por el salón de los de segundo año, pudo verla, parpadeó varias veces para saber si era cierto lo que observaba, Kanato yacía con un traje de maid, entregando invitaciones para entrar a su salón, ésta cargaba un hermoso peinado muy elaborado—algo que siempre tardaba horas en arreglar—, a su vez no dejaba de sostener su tan apreciado Teddy, pero lo que más cautivó su atención era que usaba unas orejas de gato de color negro; se sonrojó por lo hermosa que se veía su hermana; además, podía ver una cálida sonrisa en ella, como si realmente no le molestaran los eventos de la escuela.

Su vista fue interrumpida por algo que no debió a ver visto jamás, a su vez Ayato también cargaba un vestido de Maid, su rostro lucía enojado, pero debía también entregar invitaciones. Volteó su mirada, de verdad que no quería seguir viendo a su hermano en falda, logrando percatarse de la presencia de Ruki, quien a lo lejos, la chica observaba a Ayato, y nada más a Ayato.

Subaru se dijo a sí mismo, el mal gusto que podía tener esa mujer Mukami, todos sabían que había algo entre ellos dos, pero nunca lo admitían. Se colocó a pensar si sería lo mismo con él, sentía algo por su hermana pero no lo admitía.

¡Oh, patrañas! No necesitaba admitirlo, Kanato no sentía nada por él, sólo se quedaría como un sentimiento que guardaría para él mismo, y como siempre observaría la belleza de su hermana sin que ésta se percatara. Especialmente cuando sonreía, ya que ese tipo de sonrisas no solía dedicárselas a él, al menos que hablara de cosas extrañas tan de su gusto.

Kanato era inalcanzable, ¿desde cuándo se sentía atraído por ella? Quizá desde que era tan sólo un niño, viéndola tan frágil e inocente, como si él fuera quien debía protegerla, llevarla por otro camino, pero siempre era alejada y llevada con su madre Cordelia. A veces pensaba en ¿qué hubiera pasado si hubiesen estado más tiempos juntos de niños? Todo eso pensaba mientras la observaba.

La chica de cabellos lilas, seguía entregando invitaciones a todo aquél que pasaba, muchos chicos sintieron la belleza de ésta, pero no querían dejarse llevar, sabían que era una chica sumamente extraña y/o bipolar, las demás chicas no tenían ningún tipo de vergüenza en decirle lo adorable que se veía.

—Esto es divertido, ¿verdad Teddy? —Habló con su oso después de entregar la última invitación.

—¿De qué hablas? ¡Esto es un asco! ¿Por qué tuve que usar esta vestimenta tan horrible? —Se quejó Ayato, respondiendo por el oso como si la pregunta hubiera sido para él, algo que molestó un poco a Kanato—. Sólo espero esa Mukami intelectual no me vea —Dijo con cautela mientras observaba a su alrededor, logrando percatarse de que Ruki estaba cerca—, ¡demonios, seguro ya me ha visto! —El pelirrojo se adentró al salón rápidamente.

Kanato por su parte observó a la pelinegro y sonrió, ella también estaba enterada de la _atracción_ que callaban esos dos, la cual era tan obvia. Pero luego se percató de otra presencia, su hermano menor se encontraba de pie en el medio del pasillo, observándola.

Ambos al tener contacto visual, se sonrojaron, Subaru sabía muy bien porque se había sonrojado, pero al contrario de Kanato, esta no lo sabía. Regresó al salón con un sentimiento que no sabría cómo explicar, pero no pudo evitar pensar, qué pensaría su hermano menor sobre cómo se vería.

* * *

 **¡Oh, por Dios! De verdad quedé muy complacida por éste capítulo, desde que vi una imagen con orejas de gato que tenía Kanato quedé con deseos de escribir algo como ésto xD, espero les haya gustado, muchas gracias por los reviews, favs y follow! Sin más que decir nos leemos luego :3**


	12. Opuestos

**Número de palabras: 536.**

 **Pareja: Ayato x FemRuki.**

* * *

 **XII.**

 **Opuestos.**

 _La virtud es el punto medio entre dos vicios opuestos_

 _Quinto Horacio Flaco._

* * *

Cuando se trataba de estudiar Ayato no podía evitar pensar lo molesto que era, mucho más cuando tenía una hermana mayor que protestaba cada vez que sacaba una mala nota, con sus típicas replicas sobre ser la humillación de la familia. Jamás había soportado que su hermana Reiji lo ayudara a estudiar, por suerte tenía a su novia Ruki quien ahora era la que lo ayudaba a estudiar. Aunque era casi igual de estricta de Reiji, era más soportable, su voz era menos molesta que la de su hermana.

Pero no por eso, era menos aburrido.

—¡Hemos estudiado por 5 horas! —Se quejó Ayato mientras se recostaba sobre el sillón de su habitación.

—Bien, supongo que podemos tomar un descanso —Le permitió Ruki, mientras dejaba el lápiz sobre la mesa.

El pelirrojo empezó a detallar cada parte de Ruki, lucía tan tranquila y delicada; a veces le costaba creer que fueran pareja, él era como un niño, y ella una versión adulta; aunque a veces (muy pocas veces) dejaba relucir su niña interior.

—Ya vas a salir del instituto… —Manifestó Ayato, la pelinegro lo observó con curiosidad, como si tales palabras no fueran propias de su novio, esta asintió—, ¿piensas seguir en la universidad?

—Sí, estoy pensando en estudiar algo como arquitectura o administración —Dijo la vampira con naturalidad.

—¿Arquitectura? Eso es nuevo —El pelirrojo se levantó del sofá y la observó con cierta gracia.

—Me empezó a interesar hace poco —Desvió su mirada algo sonrojada—, aunque quizá termine por estudiar Administración.

—O los dos, total: eres vampira vivirás un largo rato… —Hizo una pequeña pausa—, yo no sé qué haré, lo más probable nuestro padre nos obligue a seguir con estas idioteces de estudiar.

—¿Realmente no has encontrado algo que te guste? Yo te veo frente a un juzgado, discutiendo con tu contraparte por quien tiene la razón, pienso que serías un excelente abogado.

—¿Ah? ¿De dónde sacas esas ideas? —Dijo sorpresivo Ayato.

—Yo sólo digo, por tu forma de ser; ¿crees que no te estudio lo suficiente? —Respondió con una sonrisa, que hizo sonrojar a Ayato y dejarlo sin palabras.

—Lo pensaré, supongo…

—Bueno, creo que ha sido suficiente descanso, ¿seguimos? —Justo cuando iba a tomar el lápiz nuevamente, Ayato tomó su brazo, esta giró a verlo— ¿Sucede algo?

—Tenemos toda la noche y el día de mañana, podemos alargar más el descanso —La jaló del brazo, haciendo que se levantara, a la chica no le dolió lo brusco que había sido, una de las grandes virtudes de ser vampira.

Ruki suspiró, tampoco era como si no se hubiese estado aguantando todas esas horas para pasar un momento más íntimo con Ayato, lo deseaba, pero tenía más fuerzas de voluntad. Tomó la corbata de Ayato, obligándolo a bajarse justo a su estatura, y quedar cara a cara.

—Si logras terminar el ejercicio y hacerlo bien, te premiaré —Le dijo con voz y mirada seductora, aquélla por la que Ayato siempre cedía, además de entusiasmarlo más a terminar el ejercicio de física. Quizá esa era la razón por la que era mejor tutora que su hermana Reiji.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Cuanto tiempo, mis disculpas por la tardanza, la imaginación se me había agotado, aproveché que pensé hoy en este fragmento de Ayato y Ruki! No saben como amo esta pareja, espero les haya gustado! Siendo sincera, no sé porque pero veo a ambos ejerciendo las carreras que coloqué xD haha, sin más que decir nos leemos luego!**


	13. Egoísmo

**Número de palabras:** 349.

 **Pareja:** Yuma x FemAzusa x FemKanato.

* * *

 **XIII.**

 **Egoísmo.**

 _Azusa pasaba por un momento muy difícil._

—¡Mantente alejado, campesino! —Exclamó Kanato, en una de sus tantas peleas con Yuma.

—¡Cállate, enano! —Se defendió el chico— ¡Azusa es mi hermana y por lo tanto tengo más derechos que tú sobre él!

Mientras tanto, la razón por la que discutían sólo los miraba atentamente; la verdad deseaba hablar, pero sabía que ninguno la escucharía. Cuando ellos dos se sumergían en sus discusiones era difícil que se detuvieran, aunque no entendía del todo porque discutían por ella, al principio sólo era porque Yuma la defendía de Kanato, pero tiempo después su relación se empezó a entrelazar más, confundiendo más a Azusa.

—¡No lo he escuchado decir que tuvieras más derechos sobre él que yo! —Acotó la chica de ojos purpura, muy enojada, con ganas de matar a Yuma.

—¡Entonces que él mismo decida! —Dijo Yuma— Azusa, ¿a quién prefieres a Kanato o a mí? —Preguntó al chico de las vendas quien entreabrió un poco su boca.

—¿Ah…? —Sólo logró emitir Azusa.

—¡¿Es que acaso tenemos que ponértelo de otra manera?! —La poca paciencia de la trilliza se había acabado, ella sólo actúo sobre el chico masoquista, la tiró al suelo, quedando encima de ella— Sólo tienes que decidir entre uno de los dos —Dijo para luego morder el cuello de Azusa, la chica emitió un leve sonido de placer, sonrojándose levemente.

—¡¿Pero qué clase de trampa es esa?! —Se quejó Yuma, para luego chasquear la lenta—, no te dejaré hacer lo que quieras, maldita —Se colocó atrás de Azusa y se arrodilló, para luego bajar la camisa de la chica, dejando su hombro totalmente desprotegido, inyectó sus colmillos y empezó a succionar su sangre, logrando que Azusa emitiera otro sonido de placer.

¿Cómo podían hacerle eso? Colocarlo a escoger entre uno de los dos, no importaba si fuera una chica, su hermano, su enemiga, ellos dos eran únicos, personalidades diferentes, pero a ambos los amaba de tal forma que simplemente no podía elegir, podían llamarla egoísta, pero en ese momento se sentía feliz con ambos allí con ella.

* * *

 **¡hola! Cuanto tiempo, espero no les haya molestado mi tardanza, me alegra mucho actualizar la verdad, no quiero que piensan que he abandonado esto xD espero les haya gustado ;3 a mi me gustó bastante, últimamente me están llamando la atención mucho los tríos amorosos xD bueno, sin más que decir, nos leemos luego ;3**


	14. Odio

**Número de palabras:** 500.

 **Pareja:** Shu y FemReiji.

* * *

 **XIV**

 **Odio.**

 _Realmente le enojaba su actitud perezosa y altanera a la vez._

* * *

—¡Shu! —La resonante voz de Reiji se escuchó por cada pasillo de la mansión—. ¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho? —Le replicó una vez encontró a su "por desgracia" hermano mayor, acostado sobre el sofá de la sala— ¡No debes faltar a clases! —Exclamó—. ¡¿No ves que sólo traes vergüenza hacia esta familia?!

El rubio sólo siguió con sus ojos cerrados, como si no hubiese escuchado cada grito proveniente de Reiji, provocando que la chica se colocara roja del enojo, se picó los dientes, aguantando las ganas de golpearlo, perdiendo su porte elegante.

—Si _ese hombre_ se entera, no sólo tú estarás en problemas, ¡sino también yo por ser la única persona que los custodia a todos ustedes! —El hecho de que Shu siguiera ignorándola sólo la hizo enojar más— ¡Cómo sea, ojala esta vez mueras en el polo norte! —Se dio media vuelta, rindiéndose totalmente, no quería malgastar más su tiempo en él, cuando mejor debería pensar en salvar su trasero de su padre. Pero todo cambió cuando sintió el empujón hacia atrás, Shu había sostenido su brazo y la sentó encima de él, aprisionándola con sus brazos.

—Si quieres mi atención, sólo debes pedirla, no armas tanto escándalo —Le susurró en su oído de manera juguetona, sonrojando a Reiji, tanto de la vergüenza como el coraje.

—¿De qué hablas? ¡Yo no estoy buscando tu atención! —Negó—. Y mi "escándalo" es muy razonable —Defendió.

—Yo sólo vi a una mujer en busca de atención.

—¡Yo no quiero tu atención! ¡Eres tú el que la quiere, por eso no asististe a clases, sabía que me enojaría y te buscaría! —Intentó defenderse, pero su jugada había salido mal. Shu cambió su posición, acostándola de manera brusca hacia el sofá, sosteniendo sus brazos para que evitara escapar, ella se quejaba por lo invulnerable que la hacía ver, ordenándole que la soltase, algo que obviamente no obedeció.

—¿Así que soy yo el que busca atención? —Preguntó con una sonrisa, mientras Reiji sólo lo miraba con odio—. Supongo que tienes razón, no lo puede negar —Reiji no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos como platos ante esa respuesta, entre abrió sus labios para decirle algo, pero esta fue callada con los labios de Shu, quien la besó y adentró su lengua sin permiso alguno, Reiji intentó resistirse, pero pronto había caído en sus redes; cuando eso ocurrió, Shu la había soltado, estando totalmente seguro que ahora no escaparía. Soltó uno que otro gemido, mientras llevaba sus manos alrededor del cuello del rubio, al momento de separarse, dejaron un hilo de saliva entre sus bocas.

—Te odio —Dijo Reiji. Sintiendo que sólo era la diversión de su hermano mayor, como si ella sólo fuese un juego debido a que al final siempre caía en sus trampas seductoras. Y mientras más quería alejarse, simplemente terminaba de esa manera. Empujó a Shu para poder levantarse del sofá e irse de allí.

* * *

 **¡Hola! Espero estén muy bien, tenía mucho tiempo sin traer algún momento genderbend kawaii xD la inspiración se me había ido, pero hoy un rayo de luz me hizo escribir nuevamente aquí (?) espero les haya gustado ;3**


	15. Control

**Número de palabras:** 464.

 **Pareja:** Shin x FemCarla.

* * *

 **XV.**

 **Control.**

 _Su propia actitud mental es la única cosa que posee sobre la cual sólo usted ejerce un control completo._

 _William Clement Stone._

* * *

Lo intenta, realmente hace lo posible por no ser una molestia para su hermana Carla, a quien admira y le tiene cierto rencor a su vez. Ambos eran muy diferentes en sus acciones, mientras que Shin prefería atacar de una vez, su hermana siempre pensaba antes de ejecutar sus acciones. Por esa razón siempre terminaba arruinando ciertos planes.

A veces quería abandonarlo e irse, pero algo lo evitaba. Odiaba contradecirse, ¿por qué tenía que amar y odiar a su hermana a la vez? Evitaba que Shin se concentrara en lo que realmente quería. Una parte de él quiere ser rebelde, hacer lo que quiera, pero sólo con escuchar su voz mandándole lo hacía obedecer enseguida. Había veces en los que se revelaba ante ella, aunque siempre sería ella quien ganara la batalla. Después de todo, no sólo era su hermana mayor, sino la reina de la primera sangre.

Le tenía envidia de que fuese tan poderosa, pero no podía evitar admirarla al mismo tiempo. Una admiración que sin darse cuenta se convirtió en otro sentimiento. Él la quería pero no quería demostrarlo, porque de ser así, la querría sólo para él. Quería evitar sentirlo, pero vivir en el mismo lugar no era de ayuda.

Mucho menos en ese momento, cuando entró a la habitación de su hermana y la encontró en ropa interior.

—¿Qué querías? —Le preguntó Carla sin prestarle atención a que estuviese en paños menores.

Shin por su parte casi ni pudo emitir palabras, sólo se encontraba sonrojado y con su mirada desviada, intentando no observar el provocativo cuerpo de su hermana. En ese momento, Carla usó su velocidad para acercarse a su hermano menor.

—Si no tienes nada que decir no interrumpas en mi habitación —Desafió. Shin miró sus ojos penetrantes, como si nada podría hacerla quebrarse; así era ella, fuerte. Mientras que él con el sólo hecho de ver a su hermana en ropa interior lo hacía ver estúpido y vergonzoso.

—Sí, lo siento —Dio vuelta y salió de la habitación de la chica, quien observó cómo se iba, pensando en que a veces su hermano actuaba de una manera muy idiota.

Cuando cerró la puerta, se recostó de ella, por su mente pasaron mil cosas sucias entre él y su hermana, como debía controlarse para no terminar violándola, aunque conociéndola, ella sería la que terminaría matándolo primero, antes de que pudiera hacer nada. Por un momento llegó a pensar que era un masoquista por querer a una persona que era tan hostil, capaz de matarlo si la molestaba lo suficiente. Pero también pensaba, y tenía esperanza de que algún día, sería él quien la sometería.

* * *

 **Notas de Autora:** ¡Hola! Ya había pasado mucho tiempo, me di cuenta que nunca he escrito algo sobre Shin y Carla a pesar de que los shipeo XD! En esta ocasión hice un FemCarla, quizá en otra ocasión haga un "FemShin", espero les haya gustado, intentaré escribir otro Drabble en esta semana, sin más que decir, nos leemos luego!


	16. Roto

**Número de palabras:** 322.

 **Parejas:** FemRuki x FemAyato, un poco de FemSubaru x FemAyato, y un poco de FemSubaru x MaleYui.

* * *

 **XVI.**

 **Roto.**

 _Si quizá, Subaru se hubiera dado cuenta antes; si quizá hubiese hecho algo, las cosas hubieran marchado de forma diferente. O quizá, simplemente, Ruki y Ayato estaban destinadas a estar juntas._

* * *

Le molestaba verlos, pero tenía que aguantarlo. Todo porque muy tarde Subaru se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía, a ella le gustaba su hermana Ayato. Y ahora debía verla con otra persona, quien la alejaba de su lado poco a poco.

Desde que ellas dos se conocieron, Subaru logró notarlo, no importaba cuanto ellas dos asimilaran odiarse y ser enemigas, por la sangre de aquél humano llamado Yui. Ella había notado la gran atracción que había entre ambas, esas tensiones cuando quedaban a pocos centímetros una de la otra, aquéllas miradas penetrantes que decían más de mil palabras.

Subaru sabía, desde hace mucho tiempo que Ruki y Ayato terminarían juntas.

Y justo cuando empezó a notar que se alejaba su hermana de ella, supo lo mucho que la amaba.

Tenía que soportar cuando Ruki venía a la mansión para estar con Ayato, a veces oía cosas que no debía oír cuando pasaba por la habitación de la pelirroja. La albina no sabía cómo soportaba aquélla tortura, y la única persona quien sabía de su sufrimiento era Yui.

Porque él también era muy observador, él notaba lo mucho que Subaru sufría, y el humano no podía evitar sentirse preocupado, después de todo, vivían juntos y era una de las pocas personas con las que podía mantener comunicación, toda vez que Yui no tenía amigos en la escuela.

Subaru nunca le contó aquello, Yui lo descubrió por su cuenta, con cada mirada destrozada que emitía la vampira menor. Él le prestaba su apoyo cuando más lo necesitaba, cuando más se desbordaba y dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos, cuando ya no lo soportaba más.

Por esa razón, Subaru consideraba a Yui era un gran amigo, aunque no se lo dijera.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, hoy escribí algo deprimente jaja quería escribir un FemSubaru, pero no tenía ni idea de como hacerlo, hasta que se me ocurrió esto! Espero les haya gustado!


	17. Complicado

**Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers le pertece a Rejet.

 **Número de palabras:** 237.

 **Pareja:** FemYuma x Kanato.

* * *

 **COMPLICADO**

 _El amor entre una chica tan alta y un chico tan bajito, a veces era complicado._

* * *

Ella era tan alta, odiaba a las mujeres tan altas, si fuera por Kanato, se alejaría por completo de Yuma, pero siempre, de alguna manera estúpida, terminaban juntos, y ésta lo cargaba y llevaba aunque pataleara y la maldijera mil veces.

Era tan vergonzoso cuando lo hacía en frente de todos, tenía ganas de matarla de una sola vez, ¿entonces por qué no terminaba de hacerlo? Se supone era un vampiro más fuerte que ella, debido a que era de pura sangre.

Algo dentro de él intervenía, no solamente porque Teddy le dijera que no lo matase, porque le agradaba, ésa sólo era una excusa que se formaba a él mismo, lo cierto era, que dentro pero muy dentro de él, le tenía aprecio a la gran Yuma, pero éste jamás lo admitiría.

—¡Estúpida pie grande! —Le insultó nuevamente enojado por las actitudes nada atractivas de la chica.

—¿Y tú? Eres como un diminuto insecto adorable —Bromeó bajando a su estatura con una sonrisa muy divertida.

—Lárgate de mí vista y déjame pasar al maldito salón —Ordenó. La chica obedeció debido a que ya había tenido suficiente de molestar a Kanato, por ése día. Sonrió mientras observó como el pelimorado entraba con su cara de autosuficiencia al salón.

Ése chico era realmente apto para ser molestado, y eso le gustaba.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** ¡Hola! Este Drabble no pudo evitar recordarme a Lovely Complex xD! por esa razón coloqué ese nombre de capítulo :v espero les haya gustado :3


	18. Cabello

**Número de palabras:** 522.

 **Pareja:** FemAyato x Ruki.

* * *

 **XVIII.**

 **Cabello.**

 _Por la mañana temprano brillaba el sol, yo estaba tumbado en la cama preguntándome si ella habría cambiado, si su cabello sería rojo todavía._

 _Bob Dylan_

* * *

—Estoy cansada de mi molesto cabello, le cortaré —Mencionó de manera quejosa mientras quitaba unos cuantos mechones de su cara— Tan corto como el tuyo.

A Ruki no le había gustado tal comentario, ciertamente le gustaba mucho su cabello largo, tampoco era que disfrutaba ver como la pelirroja estaba incomoda con los cabellos en la cara, ciertamente Ayato sufría intentando que sus cabellos no taparan sus ojos. Él se acercó a ella y empezó a acariciar su cabello haciendo sonrojar a Ayato— No tienes por qué cortarlo tanto, si quieres te ayudo con esos mechones que te molestan.

Ayato frunció el ceño— Como quieras, pero si no me agrada lo cortaré —Dijo mientras empezaba a jugar con uno de sus mechones.

Con delicadeza, el pelinegro amarró una cola de caballo para poder encargarse de los cabellos que estorbaban en su rostro. Tomó las tijeras y empezó a cortar de a poco y con cuidado aquéllos mechones escurridizos.

—Así no deben molestar por un tiempo hasta que vuelvan a crecer — Dijo mostrándole como había quedado el corte con el espejo para luego sentarse sobre el sofá de la habitación de la pelirroja.

Ayato sonrió gustosa—. Pues sí, me siento mejor; ganaste, no me cortaré el cabello —Dejó el espejo sobre la mesa y se sentó junto a Ruki, empezó a acariciar su cabello amarrado por una cola de caballo— ¿Por qué no querías que me cortara el cabello? —Preguntó porque ahora que lo pensaba Ruki se veía en muy desacuerdo con su idea de cortarlo.

—Porque me gusta tu cabello largo —Ayato se sonrojó de sobremanera, nunca había pensado en si Ruki se fijaba tanto en eso porque no era alguien superficial— Con cabello corto parecerías un chico, ya de por si no tienes mucho pecho —Le dijo en tono burlón haciendo que la chica inflara los cachetes.

—Idiota, ¡ahora si me lo cortaré! —Exclamó muy molesta.

Ruki rio un poco ante su obvia alteración y luego se acercó hacia su apetitoso cuello descubierto, la abrazó teniéndolo más cerca empezando Ayato a oler su cabello, no sabía porque pero le gustaba hacer eso, Ruki mientras tanto desamarro su cabello y empezó a acariciarlo y a jugar con el—. Así como a ti te gusta oler mi cabello, a mí me gusta acariciar el tuyo —Le dijo ahora mirándola de frente—. Si tú te lo cortas yo también lo haré.

Ayato lo miró fijamente por unos segundos analizando todo lo que había dicho y luego empezó a reír de sobremanera—, ¿Enserio? ¡Ruki, imaginarte calvo no tiene precio! —Exclamó sin dejar de reír.

Ruki se sonrojó luego de medir lo que había dicho mientras Ayato empezaba a abrazar su estómago del dolor por tanta risa. Si, en definitiva no había mejor formar de arruinar un ambiente romántico que con Ayato. Bueno, tampoco era que le molestaba, a Ruki le parecía bueno variar, después de todo, la risa de ella lo hacía sentir bien.


	19. Vergonzosa declaración

**Número de palabras:** 172.

 **Pareja:** FemAyato x Ruki.

* * *

 **XIX.**

 **Vergonzosa declaración.**

* * *

—Rubia, adivina quien se ganó un viaje con todo pagado éste fin de semana —Le manifestó Ayato al humano llamado _rubia_ por él, Yui.

—¿Tú…? —Respondió sin mucho interés.

—Así es, gané dos boletos, le dije a Ruki para ir.

—¿Y no se quedaran en la misma habitación? —Preguntó curioso, aunque sabía que no era del todo educado cuestionar ello.

—Sí, ¿qué tiene, estás celoso? —Bromeó, provocando que Yui rodara los ojos—. Sabes que soy una bestia en la cama, o por lo menos eso dice mi signo zodiacal —Con aquélla declaración, Yui no sabía si reír o llorar, la chica le acababa de declarar que era virgen, aunque de algún modo no le sorprendía, ya que Komori pensaba que los que hablaban mucho eran los que menos _hacían._

Pero algo que le provocaba algo de risa era: ¿cómo se lo estaría tomando Ruki?

El mismo había escuchado por accidente la conversación y se encontraba totalmente rojo, y no salió de su escondite hasta que calmara sus nervios.


	20. Confusiones

**Número de palabras:** 494.

 **Pareja:** FemShin x Karla.

* * *

 **XX**

 **Confusiones.**

* * *

Luchaba por tantas cosas, más que todo por no sentir aquélla confusión. Se supone que Shin siempre había querido y admirado a su hermano mayor, Karla. Pero dentro de ella siempre tuvo guardado cierto rencor. Tanto tiempo entrenando por él, siempre haciendo su trabajo sucio, que a pesar de ser una chica, no era nada para ella. Le gustaba hacerlo.

Pero se supone siempre estuvo esperando una oportunidad para derrotarlo, y ahora que estaba por tenerla, dudaba.

¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo? Shin no pensaba antes de actuar, no medía sus consecuencias, Karla había hecho muchas cosas como para que ella no lo perdonase jamás (como hacerla arrodillarse ante un ser inferior, perder un ojo o matar a su padre); por mucho tiempo, esa idea se mantuvo, pero ahora todo se sentía diferente.

Quería odiarlo, pero no podía.

Karla era para ella más que un hermano, lo supo por todas esas veces que a la cama la llevó, en un principio Shin pensaba que sólo estaba pasando un buen rato, pero se dio cuenta que no era así, le gustaba estar con Karla más que por placer, a pesar de que quizá él si la esté utilizando.

Entonces lloró.

Se sentía tan débil en ese momento, jamás podría luchar contra su hermano, no importaba cuando trabajara por ello, nunca lo vencería, ni siquiera podía resistirse ante sus besos y palabras frías.

—¿Qué pasa? —En ese momento, el dueño de sus pensamientos y frustraciones se había presenciado.

—Déjame sola —Pidió, de una forma un poco violenta y sin girar a verlo.

Karla por el contrario no obedeció, tampoco era que Shin tuviera muchas esperanzas; él por el contrario se acercó a ella y la abrazó por detrás— ¿Quién te hizo daño?

—¿Acaso matarás a quien lo haya hecho? —Desvió la pregunta con otra.

—Si es necesario.

—Entonces mátate—Respondió sin más. Karla deshizo el abrazo y se quedó detrás de ella, sin decir nada—. No lo soporto, Nii-san —Manifestó secando sus lágrimas—. Todo lo que pienso es en ti, y no es justo. Ya no siento lo mismo, lo único que quiero es ser tuya para siempre y te odio por eso, te odio por hacerme sentir esto de lo cual no quiero depender.

—Hazlo, no te retengas —Al escuchar su voz sintió cierto calor en su cuerpo. No quería admitirlo, pero eso era lo que estaba esperando que dijera. Sin decir más, ella se volteó y se abalanzó contra su hermano, a quien besó como si fuese el último día de su vida.

Karla quería a su hermana, pero no era el tipo de persona que diría lo que siente, sólo lo demuestra, Shin es una de las pocas personas (por no decir la única), con la que tiende a mostrar su lado _suave,_ sin dejar de ordenarle hacer el trabajo sucio; después de todo, aún faltaban muchas cosas por hacer para tener éxito con su venganza a Karl Heinz.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** omg! Por fin he traído actualización ;w; hoy escribí 3 pequeños drabbles que se me ocurrieron hoy mismo xD! espero les hayan gustado, perdonen que no había actualizado más, es que bueno no tenía imaginación~ pero no me he olvidado del amor de DL y su genderbend :3 gracias por leer! sin más que decir, nos leemos luego~


	21. Arte

**Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece sino a Rejet.

 **Pareja:** Fem!Ayato x Carla.

 **Número de palabras:** 524.

* * *

 **XXI.**

 **Arte.**

 _"El arte es la expresión de los más profundos sentimientos..."_

 _Albert Einstein_

* * *

Carla, era del tipo de "persona" que no decía lo que sentía, mucho menos si se trataba de algo relacionado con el _amor._ Era una situación que le llevaba la contraria a Ayato, que siempre quería que le dijeran que era la mejor, la persona más importante, la única a la que quiere y siempre querrá, cosas como esas que la hacían sentir _especial,_ porque necesitaba saber si realmente era querida, amada.

¿Entonces cómo podía Ayato estar con alguien como Carla?

La única explicación lógica es que cupido se divertía lanzando flechas, enamorando personas totalmente diferentes, le gustaba ver el resultado de aquéllas y sentirse feliz de lo bien que lo había hecho.

»A la mierda cupido y esas mitologías humanas«. La pelirroja no pudo evitar frustrarse.

Se encontraban en el museo de arte, a su novio le gustaban esas cosas después de todo, Carla podía quedarse observando una pintura por más de una hora, observando cada detalle.

A eso Ayato la hacía sentir inquieta. A ella le gustaba el movimiento, practicar algún deporte, molestar a su hermano Kanato junto a Laito, ese tipo de travesuras, no estar todo un día parado viendo una tonta pintura.

Ya ni recordaba porque estaba allí con Carla.

Oh, era cierto, por eso es que estaba allí con él. Carla no solía invitarla a ningún lado, todo era circunstancial con él, era Ayato quien siempre insistía en salir o verse, si fuera por _su_ novio, no se diera cuenta de que no se han visto en más de un mes… O eso era lo que le hacía pensar a Ayato.

Ella no lo niega, le _gustaría_ que Carla fuese más sincero.

—¿Qué es lo que ves en esta pintura? —Le preguntó Carla. A Ayato le sorprendió un poco que hablase antes de que ella se quejase.

—¿Qué esperas que vea? —Le devolvió la pregunta molesta—. Sólo veo muchos colores y manchas.

—El arte es difícil de comprehender, sólo el pintor puede realmente entender el significado de su cuadro; más sin embargo, los que aman el arte como ellos, buscan, quieren ver más allá… —Carla solía darle lecciones a Ayato por cualquier cosa, extrañamente a ella eso le parecía atractivo. Después de una breve explicación, él dejó de ver el cuadro y desvió su mirada hacia Ayato—. Un día me di cuenta de que te observaba como lo hago con estas pinturas —Declaró, provocando que Ayato se sonrojase.

Algo dentro de ella la hizo sentir muy feliz por esas palabras, empezó a entender más la forma de ser de Carla, y a pensar que no es tan malo tener a un novio como él. Uno que te sorprenda, y que te quiera de la misma forma (si no es que más) que a lo que siempre amó desde un principio, como lo era su amor al arte.

Él no necesitaba decirle que la quería, eso que le había declarado, era más que suficiente.

Carla quiere conocerla, quiere entenderla, así mismo se sentía ella.

Y sin importar que tan diferentes fueran, lo seguirían intentando.

* * *

 **Notas de autora:** He vuelto... ¡Con Genderbend! No puedo creer que me inspiré por fin, no me he olvidado de esto, es sólo que bueno, ya no cuento con tanto tiempo libre e imaginación jaja, y como esto no es algo "continuado" sino parejas al azar y eso, no me preocupo tanto, es algo circunstancial, me encantó escribir de esta pareja a decir verdad :) Espero les haya gustado a ustedes también, nos leemos luego!


End file.
